The good friend
by Loki10125
Summary: When two of them get together, the other falls apart.
1. Poker Face

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a fic, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, it really is a R/Hr fic however it is a rough process to get them together. _

Chapter One: Poker Face

He lies in bed tossing and turning, it can't be helped. _"Why did it have to happen? Why her? He could have anyone, why did he have to choose her?" _Well, isn't obvious, she's Hermione the smartest, most beautiful, compassionate witch either of them ever knew. Is it any wonder he would have seen it too? He closed his eyes trying to block out that voice, that voice that he always hears yet hardly ever listens to. This was the voice that tells him to stop worrying about what other people think, he didn't listen. This is the voice that tells him to keep calm when 'the ferret' throws his snide remarks, he never listens. This was the same exact voice that tells him everyday since second year, to tell Hermione Granger how he felt, however by the time he took the advice it was too late. And now this voice is telling him the reason why Harry chose her.  
  
He knows what he should do, but it'll be really hard. A single tear rolls. The friendship is what's important, right? _"I have to be the good friend, that's all I'll ever be, the third wheel like always, Ron Weasley crap for a Keeper, bad at spells and writing essays, hot tempered, stutters around girls, always on the side to Potter and Granger." _He rolls over and sees his prefect badge. He looks at it with such loathing. _"That shouldn't even be me." _  
  
_"No one in there right mind would make Ron a prefect ...."_Fred words stung, but Ron knew that was just Fred being his usual prat self, so it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt even when George told Harry _"We thought Dumbledore was bound was bound to pick you." _What had hurt was her reaction she couldn't even pretend to not be surprised. He couldn't bring himself to think about it. "She knew I shouldn't have got it",he muttered quietly as not to wake the other three occupants. That's when Ron realized there were only three other beds filled. Harry still wasn't back. He shuddered at the thought of what he and Hermione are doing right now. He looked at the clock, 1:08 in the morning. _"What the hell are they thinking!? Do they want detention!?"_ his mind screamed as he sat up.  
  
Just then he heard the doorknob turning, and lied backdown eyes shut pretending to sleep. "Ron?" Harry whispered, his voice felt to Ron like something piercing through him. For a brief moment Ron thought he would flinch at the sound off Harry's voice, but his composure was kept. Over the summer his brother Charlie taught him the importance of a "poker face", of course what the game poker was, Ron didn't know. He listen in darkness as Harry made his way to his respectable bed. Ron heard the rustling of clothes and sheets, then nothing. He still didn't want to open his eyes, he really wanted to try and sleep.  
  
_"Just be the good friend, you need it, you'll need them. Since you can't be with her, would you rather her be with anyone but Harry." _Ron kept that thought running through his mind. He knew that Harry is the perfect choice for her, he'll take care of her, he can afford to buy her things, he'll love her, and she'll love him back. _"And I'll be stuck with just being the good friend. Loving her from a distance, with no return for that love."  
_  
_Just be the good friend. Good old Ron can be counted on for that, right?  
Right!  
  
Just be the good friend  
  
just be her good friend  
  
just be her good......  
  
They were walking towards the Great Hall, she looks good today, she looks good everyday. And smells pretty too. He longed for her, he was finally going to give in to this voice in his head and tell Hermione how he feels. Now he just needs the right words. Ron stopped outside the closed doors to the Great Hall "Hermione?" he squeaked out.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said as she turned around, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Ron froze, her eyes were captivating, he's drawing a blank. Why can't he speak? He knew what he wanted to say but could form the words. Gryffindor's never back away, and Ron is the sixth Gryffindor under Molly and Arthur Weasley, was he not.  
  
"Um, will you... that is would you care to...oh, bugger.. Hermione will you go on a date with me to next Hogsmeade trip?". He did it, he couldn't believe he did but he finally took that plunge. It felt good. However that feeling dropped as did his face when, he saw how Hermione was looking at him, the look was a mixture of shock and pity. Pity, anything would have been better than pity. The last thing he felt he needed was for her to feel sorry for him after the rejection that's sure to come.  
  
"Oh... Ron I'm sorry... I can't, I... I'm seeing someone.", it was too late. He missed it, how could he be so stupid, so thick. He had to get away before the stinging in his eyes produce tears. He couldn't let her see him fall apart. Poker face. He'd have to tell her not to worry with a straight face so she doesn't suspect he wanted anything more than just to hang out. But she looked like she had more to say.  
  
"Under any other circumstance I would say ye-"  
  
"Oh hey, don't give it a second thought." Ron said cheerily. "I just thought maybe I try, eh? I guess I should have taken you advice from fourth year to heart." he said with a chuckle as to lighten the mood, but Hermione didn't seem buy his charade.  
  
"Ron..." she said with sympathy placing her hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she moved into hug him. However Ron saw this and stopped her before their chests collided with one another.  
  
"Hermione really! I'm fine." he said keeping her at arms length. "Really." Ron hoped she would accept the assurance in his voice.  
  
"Okay then, lets go in and eat."  
  
"Actually I have to go down to the Quidditch pitch I left my potions book in the changing rooms, I'll see you later." he said heading for the exit out of the castle. He stopped though, forgetting about one more thing. When he turned around he was grateful Hermione was still at the door. "One more thing, could you not tell anyone I asked, I'd never be able to live it down." he did not expect his request to sound pleading. But it did and she heard it. He could see it on her face.  
  
"Sure Ron, I'll keep it secret."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ron are We okay?" He knew what she meant, she wanted to know if they were still friends.  
  
"Hermione, you and Harry are my best friends, and nothing will change that." He gave her a lopsided grin, waiting for her to return the smile. She smiled but he could see a hint of guilt in her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He turned around and made his way to the pitch.  
  
Walking towards the pitch he only had one thing on his mind or rather one person. Krum! It has to be him that duck footed, uni-brow sporting, grumpy seeker. Ron was seething, she would pick Krum. What would he give for just five minutes alone with Krum. Just him, Krum and a bludger bat. That would teach him. Krum wasn't there for her whenever Malfoy would call her a Mudblood, or when she was petrified by the basilisk, or to help with Buckbeak's appeal. The git can't even pronounce her name right.  
  
Of course their was no potions book, but he could not let Hermione see his anguish, it hurts. It hurts and it's all his fault. He should have told her how he felt sooner, but now it is all moot. Tears trickled down, more and more, until he felt the sobs come out. He had himself a good long cry, a cry to end all cries for her. After this he will move on. There are other girls, he knew that much, but none that make him feel the way Hermione does when he is around her.  
  
He made his way back to the castle, noting how late it is, he missed dinner. He climb step after step until he reach the fat lady's portrait, "wizard wheezes" he muttered. He entered the common room, and saw it was still full. He knew he should probably study, so he made for the stairs to the boy's dorm to get his books. That's when he saw her..... kissing Harry. They were at the foot of the girl's steps. So enwrapped in each other, they didn't notice as Ron silently made his way to the boy's dorm. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Once inside he felt like he was on the verge of passing out. All he could see is red. Fists clenched he hit the only thing near him, the stone wall of the room. Pain shot through his knuckles, passed his hand up his arm. That was good pain. Pain to make him for get the hole now forming in his heart. He hit the wall again and again. Until numbness came and his hand bloody. He then went into the bathroom to clean and heal the wound, since he wasn't good at healing charms and there was no way he was going to see Madam Pomfrey he simply used a make shift bandage. As he entered back into the dorm he cleaned the blood off the wall and floor with his wand. Ron climbed into bed and shut his eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione.....  
  
"Why didn't I see it? Why didn't she tell me?" he thought to himself. "Because you never asked her who she was seeing."_ Ron awoke the next morning to see all the beds empty except his own. He got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up. He looked at the mirror, he saw how pasty and pale he looked. Dreaming about last nights events is not a good way of dealing with this. After a spot of washing he got dressed and made his way down to the common room. There Hermione and Harry were waiting for him holding hands.  
  
Hermione immediately noticed his complexion, "Ron, what's the matter, you look extremely pale."  
  
"Nothing, I just had a nightmare last night is all."he said, still surprised he can keep a positive exterior.  
  
"Yeah, I can vouch for that, he was turning in his sleep last night, I'm sorry mate, maybe I should have woken you." Ron couldn't stand the hatred he felt towards Harry, but he wouldn't let it show.  
  
"Don't worry, it was just a silly dream. I dreamt about that time you and me went into Aragog's cave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron avoided Harry's gaze and looked Hermione's and his hands intertwined. "Is there something I should know here." he said with a smirk. No way he was going to show this bothered him.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchange glances, "Well we weren't sure how to tell you this Ron, but, Hermione and I have started seeing each other for about two months now." Ron felt his false amusement slip, but instantly he regained it. "Are you angry?" asked Harry.  
  
"No mate, just surprised you didn't tell me sooner." Ron said. His eyes shifted to Hermione she bit her lip with a look of concern towards him. Yesterday Ron would have melted at that, but now he couldn't stand it."Congratulations to both of you, I wish you the best." he said with a smile. She moved towards him, but Ron couldn't hug her....not yet.....maybe not ever again. It hurts to much. Before she could get to him, Ron had turned and was already making his way to the portrait. He loved Hermione and she'll never know.  
  
He's not going to ruin this for her, Hermione deserved to be happy and she deserved someone better than him, Ron Weasley. _"Harry deserves her more, it was always the two of them. I could never be apart of that.  
  
I'm stuck being the good friend......" _  
  
_A/n: On I rated this R for later chapters,although I only have one chapter after this, I suffer from writers block frequently. If you'd like to see it posted let me know.  
_


	2. Two Months

Well here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two: Two Months  
  
"Aren't you joining us for breakfast?" Hermione asked Ron, who was heading in the opposite direction to the Great Hall, knowing what his answer will be."I know you didn't have anything to eat last night."  
  
"I can't I have to take care of something before potions class. Besides I snuck down to kitchens last night before going back to the common room, so I should be alright till lunch anyway." Ron said as he hoped his stomach wouldn't make a trademark growl. He was starving, when Ron woke up, his appetite from last night had comeback with a vengeance. Though right now after some new light had been shed about Hermione and Harry's 'sudden' relationship. _"TWO MONTHS!!! TWO FUCKING MONTHS!?!" _Ron's insides screamed for resolution they screamed to attack Harry who had his arm draped over Hermione's shoulder _"........where my arm should be."_  
  
"Come on mate, I never thought I'd see when you'd too modest to pass up a meal." Harry said with a smirk. _"THAT SMUG TIT!! Where does he get off!?" _  
  
"And what do you have to do that's so important?" Hermione wasn't going to let him off easy._ "Damn all if I can't get away."_ Ron had to think quick. Nothing."Well, are you going to tell me?"  
  
Just then Seamus Finnigan walked by, _"Thank Merlin!"_ "Seamus!! I have to help out Seamus with a personal matter." _"No way she'll pry into his business." _Seamus who had been minding his own business until Ron shouted his name looked at the three of them with uncertainty. Fortunately for Ron, Seamus caught on quick.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to remind you. Ye think lump!! We have to get going." Seamus said with conviction and then stormed off. Hermione dared not question any further, so Ron turned on a heel and followed Seamus. They walked down the corridor and turn the corner, not knowing where to go they continued walking down adjacent corridor. _"I can't believe the whole time she and Harry where at The Burrow they tell me shit. My friends. They probably had been sneaking away every time my mother had me de-gnoming the bloody garden or some other stupid chore. I can't believe all those times Hermione and I were alone having fun, laughing..... she was probably always thinking about Harry!"_ "Um Ron?" Seamus' voice snapped him out of his revere. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where we're going or what that was about back there." at that comment Ron immediately regretted getting Seamus involved.  
  
_"Oh shit! Now I'm going to have to lie my way out of this, and Finnigan was the type that could see through lies. Hell, his whole life is probably based on lies. Why couldn't it have been Neville that walked by?"_  
  
Before Ron could say something he heard brisk footsteps coming up behind him. "Ron!! Wait!!" Hermione belted as she caught up to her lanky best friend, he stopped but he wouldn't turn around . "Seamus, could I have just a minute with Ron." Seamus nodded and walked further on ahead. Ron hoped Seamus would not ditch him, and became relieved when he stopped just out of earshot of himself and Hermione."Ron, will you please turn around and look at me?"   
  
_"Damn her persistence!!"_ Still not facing her he spoke, "Hermione, I really have to go, so if you'd please make this qu-"  
  
"Fine! Don't look at me just listen then. I don't have a full understanding of what's going on with you, however I want talk to you during lunch about this. So will you please meet me at lunch?" Hermione pleaded hoping he'll turn around but Ron was determined to face the other way.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, as far as I know there's nothing going on.", he quipped nonchalantly and started walking off.  
  
"Ron please! I know some things wrong, I'm worried about you. Please meet me at lunch. It'll be just you and me, we'll sit away from Harry, he won't mind. Don't walk away Ron!! You can't keep avoiding me!!" that last statement she snapped out. Ron stopped he couldn't believe his ears, which were burning bright red. _"She has the nerve to be lashing out at me! Well if this is how she wants it!"_ Ron spun around and got right in her face ready for the row of all rows when saw that her eyes, which were already welled up with tears, were wide with fear. _"What's wrong with me? Here she is crying, worried for me and I scare her."_  
  
Ron scowled at his behavior and reach a hand to clasp her shoulder, Hermione cringed and took a step back, _"Oh no, please don't be afraid of me 'Mione. Control Weasley, keep it all in check."_ His anger extinguished looking at her. She let a few tears drop, _"I can't stand making her cry"_ "Here's the truth, maybe I'm not alright with everything, but I can't talk to you about it right now, or at lunch. There's a lot on my mind and I just need some time to think about everything." Ron flashed a smile at her "So if you have the patience to wait and not bring it up, we'll talk tonight when we are alone on patrols. Okay?"  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise" That's all that would need to be said. For now.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you in potions." Hermione smiled and made her way to the Great Hall. Ron stared after her, _"Maybe I'm doing this all wrong, if I just tell her how I'm feeling, she'll understand...... yeah and maybe she'll leave Harry to be with m- Wake up Weasley! If you tell Hermione how you feel, she'll be scared off and neither she nor Harry would speak to you again. Is that what you want?"_  
  
"Shit Weasley, have you got it bad for her!" Ron had forgotten about Seamus. _"Fuck! I need some time by myself, before class."_ "Listen I know you probably feel like shite right now, but I think I know how you could forget your problems.....at least through class. I was going to meet Dean in the Room of Requirement for our 'morning ritual'.Would you like to join us?"  
  
Ron who wanted nothing more than to be alone and find an empty room to vent his frustrations, was now intrigued by Seamus' invitation. "What do you mean by morning ritual, Finnigan?", eyeing the brown haired chap suspiciously.  
  
"Relax, I'm not talking about anything weird or perverted, ya git!"  
  
"Well, what is it then?"   
  
"I can't tell you, I can only show you." Seamus said quietly, even though they were as far as Ron could see the only ones in the corridor. _"Well, I've got nothing better to do, and he said I could forget my problems...Why not?"_  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
As they made there way to the Room of Requirement, Ron's thoughts dwelled on Hermione. _"I could never hate her. It would be a lot easier if Hermione would just be a regular girlfriend and concentrate all her attention on Harry. But no! She has to be worried about me. Why can't she just think of herself? Then again that's one of the things you love about her."_ When they got to the wall Ron noticed a door was already there   
  
"Man, I knew I was late Dean's gonna go spare from waiting all this all this time." Seamus said as they stopped at the door. "Now, the door is password and voice protected with charms, so only myself or Dean can open the door and find this specific room. Anyone else trying to get in will find an empty room. Also I know you're a prefect, but I'm trusting you with this information, Weasley. You owe me."  
  
"Okay, I get it..... can we go in now?", said Ron getting impatient, _"Maybe I should have gone off to be alone."_ He watched as Seamus turned towards the door, leaned forward so his face was barely an inch from the doorknob and muttered a phrase under his breath. A small click and Ron and Seamus entered.  
  
The place was about the size of the Gryffindor common room, only a bit smaller. The walls were lined with a variety of posters, some that moved, some that didn't, however most had the same symbol on them. The symbol being a weird looking leaf that Ron wasn't able tell what it was. The room was furnished with three sofas set up in a U- shape around a small coffee table. It was what was on the table that caught Ron's curiosity. The glass object was a thin hollow cylinder that looked about two feet long, and a bulb like base that had liquid in it. On the bulb itself was a small metal funnel. _"What the hell is that thing, a horn? What kind of weirdness do these two get into in the mornings?"_   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?", Dean raised at Seamus. "He's a PREFECT!! Are you trying to get us kicked out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Chill Thomas!", he said in his best Jamaican accent, grinning. Dean glared at Seamus, then at Ron. _"I don't know why he's looking at me it wasn't my idea to break up his little party."_

"Well if he says anything to anyo-"  
  
"First, of all I like it when people talk to me, not about me like I'm not here in the room. Second, I'm not going to tell anyone about this, cause I don't even know what this is." as Ron spoke to Dean he was slowly advancing on him. "And third, you're lucky I don't kick your teeth in for breaking Ginny's heart over the summer." Dean gulped loudly, he was against the wall with Ron's eyes holding him there. "Now Finnigan, why don't you show me what it is, we came here for?" Ron said casually, however his eyes, daggers, still on Dean.   
  
"Ok gentlemen, let's stop all that nonsense and have a seat around the table." Seamus grabbed a satchel and seated himself on the sofa to the left of the table. Ron finally let Dean out of the death glare and sat on the middle couch. Dean took the last available one on the right of the table.

Seamus reached into the satchel took out a clear bag, with some kind of green moss inside, and opened it. Whatever it is Seamus loves smelling inside the bag. Seamus then took a little bit of the bag's contents and placed the bag on the table. As Seamus picked out little seeds and stripped the stems of the leaves, Ron's curiosity got the best of him he picked up the bag and smelled inside. _"It smells like pine.... reminds me of..... Christmas?"_  
  
When Seamus had finished all that was left were the crumpled up leafy parts, that he started to pack into the metal component of the glass object. "This here Weasley, is what's known in the muggle world as marijuana or canabis. This stuff gets you high, euphoric...." Ron just stared at him, and Seamus rolled his eyes. "Think of it as being under the Imperious Curse with out being controlled. You can smoke it in different ways, roll it with papers and smoke it like a cigarette, those are called joints. Or you could smoke it in a pipe, or you use what we're going to use... a bong."  
  
He finished packing in the marijuana, and slid the bong over to Ron. Seamus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lighter. Ron recognized what it was, his dad gave him one for his ninth birthday once, his mum went absolutely spare when Ron set fire to the curtains. "You get first hit. Put your mouth to the top there, I'll light it for you...... when I say go you inhale."  
  
Ron saw the mechanics of the bong, and began to understand how it worked. He placed his mouth on the end, and Seamus flicked the lighter on "GO!". Ron started inhaling, as soon as the bowl was lit Seamus withdrew the lighter, once Ron had enough he stopped . "Hold it in Weasley!!" Ron held, his lungs felt like they where going to explode. Then he felt light in the head. He then let his breath out in a shudder, and all of a sudden he was having a coughing fit. Dean and Seamus chuckled. "Well Weasley, you're just going to have to get past those virgin lungs of yours. Care for another?"  
  
Ron's coughs died down and he felt it, that high that Seamus was referring to. _"This does feels good, no not good, GREAT!"_ "You know what, Finnigan? I think I will have another."  
  
_A/N: Ok, ok I know I didn't have to go this route with the story.(to each their own right.) I hope no one sore at me for it, if you have any questions on this chapter ask away.  
  
Also, in regards to the third chapter I had started it but my PC had crashed two weeks ago and I never saved it to floppy. So I have to start it over, I can't tell you soon it will be ready.hopefully by the end of this week or the beginning of next week.  
_


	3. Conflict with the ferret

Here is the third chapter. Enjoy boys and girls!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Conflict with the ferret  
  
After three _"Or was it four?"_ hits from the bong Ron was ready to leave. Not that he didn't want to stay but he felt if he didn't go to class, Hermione would question why later. Seamus let him out, after Dean made sure to cologne charm the stoned out red head, and Ron made his way to potions. _"The castle seems bigger."_ Ron mused as he walked down the empty corridor with a dazed grin on his face.  
  
Eyes wandering upon the many paintings that lined the walls, until one particular painting caused Ron to stop. It was a painting of a basset hound. The dog was white with black ears and black around the brown eyes. The eyes themselves were the size of cup saucers, and glossy. Ron looked at this sad dog in confusion, with the distraught canine staring back. _"I've never seen a dog with eyes that huge."_ Then he chuckled. Chuckling caused more giddiness. Giddiness caused more laughter. Laughter caused hysterics, and also caused the dog to whimper and sulk off to another painting. He doubled over cracking up, until he felt himself falling on his ass . _"I have to stop, if I don't get a move on, I'll be late!"_ His body then followed his minds advice and stood up.  
  
Ron moved on still in a light chuckle, he then turned the corner to the next corridor, and stopped laughing all together. The corridor was busy with students, keeping his head low to avoid eye contact with anyone, Ron made his way through the crowded hall. He could hear whispers of gossip as he passed by some fifth years. When he heard one of them mention his name, a wave of paranoia hit. _"THEY KNOW!! How the bloody hell could they know I'm stoned !?! They must of heard me laughing at the painting like a madman."_ He quickened his step, keeping his head down as if he were in deep thought.  
  
He glanced up and saw Colin Creevy staring at him. _"Even Colin knows! He can probably smell it on me! That colgne charm of Dean's is rubbish!! Creevy could smell me over those chocolate frogs he carrying!"_ Ron stopped walking as his stomache let out a growl. "Creevy's got chocolate frogs?" Ron dazed out for a moment and then any idea formed in his hazy mind. He looked down at his robes to see if his prefect badge was on. _"CHECK!"_  
  
Ron approached Colin with a very serious look plastered on his face. The elder Creevy brother gulped and immediately placed his hands behind back. "Creevy! What are you hiding there!?" Colin slowly brought his hands out and showed Ron the chocolate frogs. "Do you know that having those in class could get you detention?" Colin's eyes widened. "Oh please! Don't give me detention Ron!! I swear I'll give you all I've got on me."  
  
"You mean you have more than this?" Colin nodded "Alright I won't give you detention or take away points....... now give me all you have and I'll make sure it gets to Filch." The fifth year Gryffindor handed over to Ron a total of fourteen chocolate frogs and five sugar quills that he had on his person."Merlin!!", exasperated Ron expecting just a few frogs. "Colin, what do need all that for, trying to bulk up for Quidditch tryouts?" Poor Colin just stared, dumbfounded. Instead of waiting for an answer Ron spun to face the other direction and left a very relieved yet confused Colin.  
  
_"Talk about easy."_ tossing the sweets in his bag, save four frogs, Ron headed down the stairs to the dungeons. He opened one of the "confiscated" sweets and devoured the chocolate amphibian inside. _"Merlin was I hungry! I should never go so long without a meal again."_ Ron finished of the first frog. _"I'm glad 'Mione isn't hear to see me abusing the badge to get sweets."  
_  
He was starting on the second frog when something occurred to him. _"I can't sit next Harry and Hermione in class."_ He didn't want to make things more awkward than they were, however, sitting next to them meant he'd have to talk to either of them. He wasn't ready to talk, he hadn't had a chance to think about there two month debauchery. That was a lie, he really had forgotten everything that happened before he met with Seamus. _"Finnigan, was right this stuff did make me forget my problems."_ But now his problems seem to have returned, for he knew he'd have to find someone else to sit with.  
  
As Ron found himself just outside potoins class, he heard snickering behind him. He turned around to see the slick blond head of Draco Malfoy. Suprisingly enough Malfoy didn't have his two stooges with him. "Well look at the poor widdle weasel!", Malfoy drawled. Ron's clenched his fist tight, fingernails digging into his palms. "Sod off Malfoy!!", Ron exclaimed through grinding teeth, not knowing how Malfoy can just bring him to boiling rage just by standing there.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to, Weasel King."  
  
"Malfoy, I'm warning you don't start with me." Ron was seeing red but trying to keep his composure.   
  
Draco went on, "Look at yourself, you're so pathetic and poor. If your family wasn't a bunch of pureblood traitors, think of where you'd be."  
  
"And what of your family, last I heard it wasn't in good shape. Does daddy get to write often from Azkaban?"  
  
Draco sneered at Ron. He reached inside his robes, however Ron noticed this and drew his wand before Malfoy could. Draco eyed Ron and a grin swept over his face. "Tell me Weasley. How does it feel to be left out of Granger and Potter's relationship?" Ron felt his mouth go dry the color on his face drain trying to comprehend how it was possible for Malfoy to know what's going on between Harry and Hermione. "H-how do you know about that?", Ron asked hoarsely.  
  
"The whole school knows weasel, everyones been talking about them since breakfast. They were seen leaving the Great Hall together holding hands....... I didn't think Potter was that much of a Nancy. The things a bloke will do for a shag." Draco, seeing the anger returning to Ron's face, continued, "...you should have seen them, imagine, him and the mudblood going around making eyes at ea-" Ron didn't hear anything after mudblood, tossing his bag to the ground and his wand on top of it, he charged at Malfoy. Before Ron could get to ranting Slytherin, Professor Snape appeared from the potions room. Ron stopped in mid stride at the sight of his least favorite teacher.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, why is it that neither of you are seated in my class?" Ron wanted to answer but found he couldn't take his eyes of the potions master's nose. _"That is one long nose. I've been told I have a long nose. I hope it's not the size of his. Does mine hook like that? Sometimes I wish I were a Metamorphma-"_

"It's not my fault professor, I was on my way when Weasley stopped me from entering class."  
  
Draco so spoke loud and fast, it took Ron a moment to know what he just said. He went to speak in his defense, but was cut off by Snape. "Well Mr. Weasley, that will be ten points from Gryffindor. Now I believe my class is in session, enter and sit." With that Snape turned and entered the classroom.  
  
Draco shoved passed Ron with his shoulder. "See you around, weasel!" Malfoy said with a glare and entered behind Snape.  
  
Ron grabbed his wand and his bag, and headed in as well. Once inside he looked around at the classroom. In the third row a pair of brown eyes surrounded bushy hair were staring at him. Hermione reached at the empty seat next to her and pushed it out as an offering. Ron then saw Harry on the other side of her, busy writing on some parchment. He glanced back at the empty seat and then back at Hermione. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'sorry', then took the first available seat in the sixth row.  
  
"Um... not that I mind you sitting there, but I had placed my extra parchment in that seat before you took it." Lavender Brown whispered, in Ron's ear. Ron went red as he raised up for Lavender to retrieve her parchment. He sat back down and muttered an apology. "Don't worry about it." She flashed him a smile, instinctively Ron returned it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Ms. Brown! I hope my lesson isn't interupting your playful banter. Perhaps you both can keep your hormones under control to learn something." Snape sneered at the young Gryffindors. Ron could see Malfoy, now sitting in the fourth row aisle seat with his stooges next to him, pointing at Lavender and himself; snickering. Laughter was erupting from the rest of Slytherin side of the classroom. "ENOUGH!!!" Snape silenced the the class and continued with the lesson.  
  
Ron looked back at Lavender who was now blushing, while busily writing. Ron wanted to apologize, but at the same time he didn't want to give Snape another reason to humiliate her or himself. He looked down at the oak table.  
  
Ron kept his eyes fixed on the table resisting the urge to look up and glare at Snape. _"Slimey git! He always has it in for us Gryffindors. One of these days someone will get the better of him, and on that day I'll be the one laughing at his misfortune."_ Ron's gaze which never left the table now saw a single parchment being slid in front of him by Lavender.  
  
Ron turned to her. "Uh thanks, but I don't need it I have plenty of parchment." Ron whispered. Lavender never looked back at him, nor did she acknowledge he said anything, she just continued writing. Confused by the cold shoulder he was getting, he turned his attention to retrieving his quill and ink. He was all set to write on the parchment Lavender gave him, when he saw there was writing on there that wasn't there when she gave it to him.  
  
_Don't use this for notes, we can use this to communicate with out being bothered._  
  
**cool**  
  
_Yeah, Parvati and I use these all the time._  
  
At the mention of Parvati, Ron relized she wasn't here in class.  
  
**Where is Parvati?**   
  
_She felt really ill this morning. She said she was going to miss classes today._  
  
**Maybe it's best she's not here then.**  
  
_Why is that?_  
  
**I don't think she likes me very much, after I was such a bad date to her sister at the Yule Ball.**  
  
Ron could hear Lavender holding back laughter after he wrote that statement.  
  
_That was in forth year Ron. I would think she and Padma had gotten over that one date with you and Harry._  
  
**Well, it was pretty bad though.**  
  
_True, though I wouldn't worry about that.... you know if you had asked me to the Yule Ball before Seamus had, I would've said yes. But then, I was relieved you didn't. _  
  
**Why?**  
  
_Because, you would've spent the whole night staring at Hermione. Not playing attention to your date._  
  
Ron suddenly didn't feel like writing anymore. He looked up to the third row. Harry was whispering in her ear, and she started a little fit of silent giggles. _"Damn it, I can't go on like this I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and be happy for them. YES!! HAPPY!! With joyous feelings running all day long, then I'll be best man at there wedding, godfather to their child and end up dying alone in this world with no one to love... just like Sirius Black." But Sirius did have someone, Harry. Once his name would have been cleared Sirius would have raised Harry as if Harry were his own son. "Sirius had died for someone, yet most of his life he'd been alone. More alone then I could imagine. Sure he had a big family, but he was an outcast. Yet I sit here wallowing in my own self pity........ I am such shite right now."_ Ron could see more writing appear on the parchment in front of him.  
  
_I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned her, I know it must be hard for you. I understand if you don't want to continue chatting with me._   
  
**Maybe we could do this again some other time.**  
  
He turned and gave her a reassuring smile and a chocolate frog as a show of no hard feelings. Lavender nodded and mouthed a 'thank you'. Ron turned back to Snape's lesson, but found he couldn't concentrate. So his gaze wandered around the rest of the room. He looked over at Harry and Hermione and saw they weren't as giddy as before. Hermione was try to calm Harry down for some reason Harry wasn't joking around with her as he was earlier. In fact Harry was looking down right angry, keeping his head down only to occasionally look up in scowl. Ron followed his gaze and saw Malfoy and his comrades, pelting the couple with Bertie Bott's beans.  
  
If Ron had known the repercussions of his actions, he probably wouldn't have done it. However, between yesterday's events and his run in with Malfoy outside potions... not to mention his little excursion in the Room of Requirement, Ronald Weasley simply wasn't thinking straight. He reached in his bag, pulled out one of the boxes he got from Colin, nabbed the frog inside, and hurled the chocolate treat straight at Malfoy's head.  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
Draco's once slick and well groomed hair, was now a sticky chocolate mess. He turned his livid face to see Ron, standing at his table. "MR. WEASLEY!!!! I AM OUTRAGED BY YOUR BEHAVIOUR!! I ASSURE YOU, IF YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE I WOULD TAKE THAT BADGE OF YOURS....." Ron had tuned out Snape's tirade, he kept his glare on Malfoy, as if daring him to make his move.  
  
Draco made his move, though he didn't charge at the redhead. He simply reached in his robes for his wand, pointed it at Ron, and muttered the first spell that came to mind.


	4. I can't say

A/N: Here's the fourth  
  
Chapter Four: I can't say  
  
_"STUPEFY!!!"   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" _  
  
Ron had time to move but, he got distracted by one thought. _"Why did I just hear two spe-"_ a force collided with his chest, hurling him backwards. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before blackness clouded him.  
  
_......  
  
"Ron, come on Hermione will be here any minute!" Ginny shouted through his bedroom door. Ron was frantically searching his room. "I'll be out in a minute! Besides you don't need me there when you greet her." He snapped at Ginny, while flinging clothes out of his closet.   
  
"Prat!" was all that was said then he heard footsteps heading down stairs. Ron felt bad he acted that way towards Ginny after the letter she got last week, but right now he was searching for the gift he bought for Hermione. "Why did I have to lose the BLOODY thing now!?"  
  
Ever since third year Ron had been saving every Knut, Sickle, or if he was lucky, Galleon he could find or earn. After two and half years, of de-gnoming the garden, helping Hagrid tend to his creatures, or with Professer Sprout potting the mandrake pots; he still hadn't earned enough. That is until the start of summer when he helped Fred and George in their shop, not to mention test a few of their products. But, regurgitating and welts aside he wanted to get the best gift for Hermione, and being the twins' test subject did pay well.  
  
However, it was all for nothing, because the necklace was missing. "RONALD WEASLEY!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUR FATHER AND HERMIONE HAVE ARRIVED!!" Ron looked under the bed once more. Nothing but an old Cannon's shirt was there to greet him.  
  
"FUCK!!"   
  
Of course there was always the back up gift. He went to his sock drawer, reached in grabbed the small leather bound book. He looked at the gift in his hands. "Sometimes I wonder why I even try." This gift was his back up present if he were to chicken out of giving Hermione the silver necklace with a small gold book for a pendant and a saphire H on the book cover. He was now kicking himself for telling Hermione to expect a gift from him the last time he owled.  
  
Ron headed down the stairs, he stopped at the foot to see Hermione being squished by his mother. "Mum, let up I don't think she can breath." He said, tucking the book in his back pocket. Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione and turned to Fred and George, "You two! Take Hermione's bags up to Ginny's room."   
  
"But we were on our way out mum."  
  
"Yeah, me and Fred are looking for a flat in London."  
  
"Well until that happens, you still live here..... so, I think you know where Ginny's room is." Mrs. Weasley said crossly. Fred glared and George huffed, however both Weasleys grabbed Hermione's things and made their way upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her ascending twin boys with her eyes beginning to well up."Ginny, I could use your help in the kitchen please." she said with a strangled sob, and proceeded towards the kitchen. Ginny and Mr. Weasley followed after her.  
  
Ron and Hermione were now alone both feeling awkward of the situation that had just occurred. Now, Ron was feeling a little better about losing the necklace. There was no way he could tell Hermione how he felt after that.  
  
"Hello Ron." Hermione said, rushing towards him. Ron barely let out the H in hello before Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a strong embrace. He felt his ears go red, his stomache was doing somersaults, his arms clinging back around her waist. Ron started to let go but Hermione embraced tighter to imply she didn't want out yet. So, Ron obliged, not that he would mind staying like this, he held her until she let loose a bit. Hermione looked right into his eyes. "I'm sorry.... it's just that I...... I missed you alot. But at the same time I feel guilty for being away from my parents. I worry about them, they haven't any clue as to what's going on."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine Hermione..... I think it's more important to them, that your safe."  
  
Hermione's mood went from sadness to anger in an instant. "You think!!" She exasperated , shoving Ron away. "How can you be so thick?!" Ron was taken aback by the change in emotion.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Hermio-"   
  
"Why can't you EVER say the right thing!? My parents are targets just like me and all you can say is (making her voice deeper) 'I'm sure they'll be fine' " Hermione kept her rant going regardless of seeing the twins running down the stairs and out the front door. "You can't fathom what it's like for me!! You're a pureblood!!" Ron hung his head in shame. "Your family is safe, you don't have to worry if Voldemort's- and yes I said VOLDEMORT, you really need to get over that it's just a stupid name- if his Death Eaters are waiting outside your home because your family is protected by WARDS and AURORS...or STUPID CLOCKS that tell you the condition of each of your family members...My, parents are MUGGLES!!! They can't protect themselves from Death Eaters...more and more muggle households are being destroyed....Don't you read the 'Prophet'? NO!! Of course you don't, if the subject isn't about Quidditch then it's of no conern to you, right?" she turned towards the fireplace tears streaming. "You know sometimes I feel Harry is the only one who understands me."  
  
"You're right... it was stupid of me to.... to try and relate what your going through." He couldn't look at her because he felt so much shame right now, he didn't even know where this guilty feeling came from. "I'm sorry for ... being a daft git. I'm..... uh, here." he pulled the book out of his pocket and laid on the couch. "I.. better go help mum with dinner."  
  
As he left the room , he could hear Hermione crying....... He felt pain in his heart for making her cry. Though that was nothing compared to the pain in his head.  
  
"Pain in my head!?"  
_  
All he can see is darkness, and all he can feel was throbbing pain in the back of his head. _"What happened?"_  
  
"Mr. Weasley....."  
  
"Ron, please wa-"  
  
"Silence Ms. Granger!! You're in enough trouble as it is."  
  
_"Hermione's in trouble!?"_ Ron opened his eyes instantly. Blurred images played in front of his vision, but the voices were unmistakable. "Well Mr. Weasley, at last your awake." Ron's vision was focusing and now he could clearly see Snape, standing over him. Hermione was kneeling right next Ron she looked as if she had been crying. "That will be a weeks worth of detention Weasley, for instigating a conflict in my class and causing me to cancel said class! Ms. Granger you will recieve three days detention for using your wand on a student while his back was turned. Both of you will start your detentions next week!!"  
  
Harry, who was standing over Hermione spoke up, "Wait a minute it!! Hermione was only trying to protect Ron from Malfoy! You're being unfair, Profess-"  
  
"Silence Potter!! Now Granger, you will release Mr. Malfoy from the binding spell so that I may escort him to the Headmaster's office." Snape said . Hermione released the spell and Malfoy who had been stiff as a board as well as quiet as one on the floor, was now limber and belting out obscenties at the trio, however Snape interupted his rant. "Mr. Malfoy!!! Considering that you yourself attacked an unarmed student you should be worried about facing expulsion!" He then grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his robes and dragging him out of the classroom. Before Snape could get him out, Malfoy turned to Ron and mouthed 'You're Dead'.  
  
Ron tried to get up but the pain caused him to lie back down. He let out a small groan. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself Ron, just lie still for a while, then we can try to get you to the Hospital Wing." As Hermione said this she was soothing him with her cool hand on his forehead.  
  
"Well I hope you're satisfied Ron!! You got Hermione detention as well!!! What were you thinking!? Huh? That's right you only think of yourself!!! What if Malfoy's spell would been much worse!? You right fucking idi-"  
  
"Stop it Harry!! Just STOP!!" Hermione stood up in his face. "It was MY decision to bind Malfoy not RON'S, and certainly not YOURS!!! Got It!!" Harry looked ready to challenge, but something told Ron, that Hermione always wins in their rows. Something also told Ron that Harry had a point.   
  
"Harry's right. It's my fault, you have detention."   
  
"No he's not, Ron." she said kneeling back down to him.  
  
"Yes he is Hermione!!" Ron shot back, rising a bit on his elbows "Anyway you look at it, if I hadn't provoked Malfoy, you wouldn't have tried to stop him. That's why I have more detentions. So, Harry has a point I am a right fucking idiot."   
  
Sadness washed over on Hermione's beautiful face. She placed both hands on either side of Ron's face causing direct eye contact. "Ron, I hate hearing you talk that way about yourself. You're much more, much better than that. Please take that back." She looked longingly at Ron, then turned to Harry. "Harry you too."   
  
"No." Harry said simply, and walked out.  
  
"Harry get back here!!!" Hermione shouted as she stood up. "We need to help Ron get to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Forget it Hermione. Besides I don't need to go to-"  
  
"Don't you dare say you don't need to go to the Hospital Wing, Ronald Weasley!! You might have a concussion."  
  
"Fine take me to Pomfrey before you start spouting out the diffrent definitions of kunfusson."  
  
"It's concussion, Ron." Hermione giggled. _"Well, at least I still know how to make her laugh..."_ She extended her arms out in front of her. "Give me your hands."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can help you up, silly."  
  
"Um..... no offense Hermione, but you're not strong enough for that."  
  
"Oh really Ron, I'll manage just fine. Now come on."  
  
Ron sat up with both feet planted flat on the floor. He reached up an clasped Hermione's hands. It was here she noticed that his right hand was bandaged, and Ron noticed that she noticed. She knelt back down in front of him. _"Oh no! I forgot all about that. She's going to freak out over this."_  
  
"What happened to your hand?" she said with worry, transfixed on the wrapped up appendage  
  
"It's nothing don't worry about it." He said trying to pull away, but Hermione kept a tight grip on his wrist with one hand. The other was working on the bandage. "Hermione..... please don't!!"  
  
She removed the bandage and gasped at the sight under it. Ron's hand definatly looked worse for wear. There was a huge gash between the middle and ring knuckles surrounded by a black and purple bruise. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I told you."  
  
"Who did this to to you?" Ron looked away afraid to answer. _"She'll think I'm nutter if I tell her the truth. She'll probably have me checked in to the mental ward of St. Mungo's."_ "Ron, tell me!!"  
  
Ron looked down shamefully, "I did it."   
  
"An accident?"  
  
Ron just shook his head. "Why Ron!?! Why would do that to yourself on purpose!?"   
  
"I was real angry and I decided to hit a wall to vent. That's all."  
  
"What were you angry about?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"I can't just please trust me on that." He looked up at her "Please?"  
  
"You swear your alright, that nothing is wrong?"  
  
Ron nodded "I swear, Hermione, I'm fine...... well except for this pounding headache. Let's go see Pomfrey before I have a combustion."  
  
"Concussion." she said standing once more.  
  
"Whatever." Ron reached up and Hermione grasped both his hands in her own and pulled. They were half way up and doing great, until Ron felt dizzy and fell back. Hermione followed down landing on top of him. He looked up to make sure she was alright "Sorry." But she didn't say anything, she just stared at Ron with a look he'd never seen before..... because well.... they've never been this close before.   
  
Hermione and Ron just stayed in silence. Staring in each others eyes. Both feeling heat from the other, there faces started to flush red. _"Neither of us wants to say anything. But someone has to. We can't stay like this forever. Can we?.....She actually stood up to Harry on my behalf..... I love her. I just want to hold her, kiss her.... "_ Ron suddenly realized the the predicament they were in, but he could care less. Right now it's just him and his 'Mione. Ron noticed she was glancing at his lips with dazed eyes, her breathing becoming shallow, she bit her lip.  
  
_"That did it."_  
  
Ron reached up and cupped her cheek. She didn't pull back, in fact she moved in closer. He pulled her down to him and their lips met. Hermione still didn't let up, she deepened the kiss by running her fingers through his hair. Ron decided to test the waters, and tried slipping his tongue in. When he did this she stopped for a split second, and accepted. The snogging continued for about a minute neither with a care as to where they are.  
  
Then the door to the Potions Class opened.......


	5. Throbbing and Stinging

_A/N: Sorry this took a while, and I should say the plan for this fan fic isn't to take place for the span of one day. It just happenes to be a long day for Ron. Enjoy!!_

_Also my thanks to the reviewers, and they are as follows: RHalltheway, Latanya Kassidy, OneOfHeavensAngels, Eiraugcam Suruaseht, ILiv inParis, Cori, tabitoo. My apologies for not giving you all the proper thanks for your kind reviews. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Cheers!!_

Chapter Five: Throbbing and Stinging

_"This is BRILLIANT!! Better than anything I could've imagined. In my imagination Hermione's bushy locks don't tickle my cheeks. It's a tiny distraction but I like it. It makes it more real. Wait a tick! What am I thinking!?! THIS IS REAL!!! I'm kissing 'Mione! She's kissing me back! Her hands feel so great running through my hair I'm glad I mananged to aviod mum all summer, another year and it might be as long as Bill's...... Damn it!! My mind keeps wandering!!! Must concentrate on her!!! Her lips are so soft, the softest I've ever kissed... She moans when she kisses I've never heard a girl do that while snogging.... Oh listen to me sounding like Gilderoy Lockheart... I've on kissed one girl aside from Hermione, and those snogging sessions were almost unbearable, well maybe not unbearable bu- STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!! The girl of your dreams has her tongue almost down your throat and you're recall- OUCH!!! She pulled my hair!!! I liked that. Who knew that the proper Miss Hermione Granger could be so passionate and aggressive?...... Well I guess Harry wou- OH SHIT!!! WHAT ABOUT HARRY!?!?"_

As Ron's mind asked the question his tomato red ears heared the door to the potions class opening. As the lone figure walked in, Hermione and Ron broke the snog session and looked to the doorway. Seamus stood in there embarassed and shocked at the same time. "Um ......uh........ ah, he he sorry to, uh, interupt. I... er, was looking for Weasley. So.... I'll just... wait out here then." Quicker than he entered the classroom, did he leave it closing the door behind him. Ron started to feel pain in his right hand, even though, it hadn't bothered him all morning. Now that the bandage is off, the bruise is sore, and the gash is stinging from contact with air. Still, this wasn't enough to distract him from one of the biggest blunders ever made in Ronald Weasley's sixteen years.

_"Oh Merlin!! Great way to protect the friendship Weasley!!! You've proper fucked the entire situation!! What happened to not ruining this for Hermione? What happened to Harry deserves her? What happened to being the GOOD FRIEND!?"_ Ron looked back to Hermione who hadn't moved to get up.

Ron was frozen, Hermione is still on top of him, still very close. They countinued looked at each other, faces flushed red, their lips swollen, hair tussled. Hermione shook out of her revere and started to rise off of Ron slowly, then she stopped and looked down eyes widening in shock. He looked at what she was staring at and his own eyes widened. In the midst of the heavy snogging, Ron's left hand had mananged to find a comfortable resting place on Hermione's left bosom. He immediately withdrew his hand, while she moved off of him so fast you would've thought Ron had the plague. She sat by his feet leaning against a leg from one of the tables. Ron sat up leaning against the table opposite to hers. There they sat in the middle walkway that divided the classroom in half. Staring at one another like two chess pieces locked in a stalemate.

Ron could feel the heat on the hand that groped Hermione. _"I can't believe I did that. It's not like I meant to...... well I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I touched her...there....... It did seem to fit perfectly in my hand. nice roundness, firm yet so- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED SOD!!!... OH SHIT!!.. I just violated Hermione."_ Guilt overwhelmed Ron, who broke their stare out of shame. Keeping his gaze to the floor he spoke softly "Hermione I'm so sor-"

"SHUT UP!!! I need to think!" She snapped and Ron's guilt increased. "What have we done!?! What have I done to Harry!? I cannot believe we just...... Why did you kiss me Ron!? WHY!? I....... You-" She interupted herself with a frustrated growl, and then seemed to drift off in her thoughts. Ron could see her muttering incoherently to herself.

Of course, Ron knew the reason he kissed her, however telling Hermione that reason seemed like a very bad idea._ "She hates me now. She hates me and I deserve it. I wouldn't blame her if she never wants to speak, let alone see me again."_ Hermione came out of her own thoughts. "I have to go. I need to...... study, YES!! Study!! Studying is a great way to clear my mind right now. There's a test in Hisory of Magic next week. Then I could practice some charms. Plus, I've got loads of Ancient Runes wor- Look at me Ron!!! I'm a rambling mess!!!!"

He leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hermione calm down. Getting hysterical is just going to cause you more stress." Unfortunatly Ron tends to have a habit of saying the wrong thing. It was also unfortunate that the hand he used to comfort Hermione, along with his words, was his right.

She looked at Ron incredulously, then scowled. Hermione then violently swatted his hand away sending it gash first into the parrallel table leg. Ron yelped in pain, but Hermione didn't seem to care as she shoved him back. She stood up fuming towering over Ron's lying form. With the fiery stare Hermione was giving him, Ron thought she was going to kick in his ribs. "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?!? Don't tell me to keep calm you.... you.. DEMORALIZED WANKER!!!!...... We betrayed Harry!? What kind of friend are you!?... What kind of girlfriend am I?..... We- you know what? I can't do this now. I have to get out of here." She step over Ron and headed for the door.

"Hermione! Stop!" Ron belted as he got up too fast causing his head to throb. "We need to talk about this, at least give me a chance to-"

"We will, like you said earlier, we'll talk tonight while on patrols. Right now you and I..... need some space." Her back was to him, but Ron could sense she was on the verge of tears. _"And once again I caused it."_ "I'm sorry I can't take you to the Hospital Wing. I'm serious about you going though, I don't want you to suffer long term effects. Do you think Seamus will help you get there?"

"Yeah, he'll help me." Ron decided not to argue about going to see Pomfrey.

"See you later, then." she quipped, then proceeded out the door.

"Yeah, later." Ron muttered glumly

_"Merlin, would you look at The Right Fucking Idiot now?"_ he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, just as Seamus walked in. "Hey Weasley."

"Hey." Ron grunted, his facial expression a mixture of self loathing and guilt.

"Listen man, don't worry. I won't tell anyone what I saw." He said trying to ease Ron's mood.

Yeah, um.. thanks." Ron said distractedly. What or however much Seamus saw was the least of his concerns._ "How do I fix this? First I force her to kiss me and then find I grope her. Think. Think. Think. I guess I can blame it all on the black out. She'll think that as acceptable, right? I wasn't myself ? I can only hope that's a good enough reason, and she'll still want to be friends."_

"Hermione told me to make sure you get to the Hospital Wing. So, I figure we go do that and then head back to the Room of Requirement. Get a little more toasty before lunch, what do ye say?"

"Yeah . Sure. Whatever."

"You don't have to if you don't really want to, you know."

"I said I did, didn't I." Ron looked up getting impatient.

"Yeah, but, you don't sound too.... you know, enthused." Seamus said warily.

Ron sighed, trying very hard to keep his anger in check. "Look I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit worried right now. You see I'm on the brink of losing my best friends, and it's all thanks to my stupidity. Not to mention that my head is pounding," he holds up his right hand in front of Seamus. "And this hand is stinging and sore. These injuries can be credited to my stupidity once again. So if you will please.... EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF ME IF I DON'T FUCKING FEEL A LITTLE FUCKING ENTHUSED!!!!!"

"um.... sorry. Look man, I don't mean to pry, your business is your business. I'm just trying to help ye relax, unwind ye know." Seamus felt calm now that Ron looked as if he had too. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I didn't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you in to doing something ye don't want. Alot of times people can mistake an offer with peer pressure, and misunderstandings happen. So, I'm tellin ye now, I'm not pushing this on you."

"Are we talking about smoking weed, or are you trying to get me to sleep with you after the school dance?" Ron asked, his voice serious, his face dead pan.

Seamus' eyes widened."Fuck no! I'm talking about smo-", he then noticed a hint of amusement in Ron's eyes. Ron seeing Seamus recognize the charade, bursted out laughing. Seamus who was about ready to tear the walls down to get out of there, was now mocking anger. "Sod off!! Weasley!!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Ron said as his laughter died down.

"Well at least you're in a better mood."

"Sorry I flew off the handle. Also I'm sorry I dragged you into this the first time, thanks for helping." Seamus nodded.Ron reverted back to a solem mood. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Hermione. I really messed things up enough to where she won't have anything to do with me."

"Well, from the look of things when I walked in, she didn't seem to mind you kissing her. In fact she looked to be enjoying it." Seamus said assuringly, and Ron looked hopeful. "But hey, I'm not going to pretend that I know what goes on in her mind. No offence but she can get a little mental."

Ron scowled.

"Just a little." Seamus said quickly, before Ron got angry again. "Now let's get out of here, go see Pomfrey, then head to the Room of Requirement. We have an hour before lunch, so that's plenty of time to get a good buzz. Sound like plan?"

"Lead the way."

"Well Mr. Weasley, you're very fortunate you do not have a concussion, and will only need a simple potion for the headache. Here you go." said Madame Pomfrey, hand a vial of redish brown liquid. Ron opened the small container and downed the contents. His faced grimiced with disgust. _"I can see why this is good for headaches, the taste takes your mind of the pain."_ Pomfrey then came back with her wand in hand. "Although your head will be fine , I'm afraid I cannot do anything about the scar this gash will leave. You really should have come to me sooner, then I would have been able to do something. But no, you young people think you know all there is. Honestly, doing something so unpractical, as making a bandage.... You didn't even try to heal it before you wrapped it in a bandage!!"

Once the lecture was through she sent Ron out of the Hospital Wing. Outside Seamus was waiting for him, however he wasn't alone, standing next to Finnigan was the Gryffindor Quiddich captain. "Hey Katie, how's it going?" Ron said, cautioning a look to Seamus._ "Finnigan, I hope you kept your mouth shut. The last thing I need right now is for Katie to kick me off the team because I started smoking that muggle plant..... Wait a minute, the guy isn't stupid, he'd be in more trouble. Damn my paranoia!"_

"I'm fine Ron, but I should be asking you." Said Katie, her face etched with concern. She also looked anxious to leave now that Ron was there.

"I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?", said Ron, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well you just came out of the Hospital Wing." She said with a smile, yet still casting nervous glances at Seamus.

"Oh.... yeah, I'm good. Pomfrey gave me a potion for my headache is all."

"Oh, good. Glad it's nothing serious." and then a noticeable and uncomfortable silence enveloped them. Finnegan was looking at them with amusement. He shook his head at both of them.

"OK!!! Enough of this, I know you both are worried that the other will find out that they are going with me to the Room of Requirement." Seamus continued regardless of the wide eyed stares he was recieving. "So, let me break the tension here. Weasley, Ms. Bell here is going with us, for a little smoke session. Katie, Ron here has already smoked with me so not to worry, he's cool. So are we ready to go?"

Both Katie and Ron looked dumbfounded but nodded nonetheless.


	6. Mione Ponder or Katie's Dilemma

Hermione stormed through the empty Gryffindor common room, up the girls' staircase, and into her dorm. When she reached her bed she sat leaning forward with her head in her hands. Frowning, Hermione tried to make sense of what happened in the potions classroom. _"There's got to be a logical reason for why Ron did it. He couldn't have feelings for me... not now, it just wouldn't be fair of him to!! No he doesn't!! He clearly must have been acting on that dizzy spell he had. His eyes were glazed... he didn't know he was doing what he was doing."_ Hermione laughed with relief. _"Well that still leaves one question unanswered.... What was I thinking kissing him back?"_

True in the last five years of knowing him, Hermione would have given anything to receive a kiss from Ron. However, she's with Harry now, and no matter what she felt or still feels towards Ron, Hermione knows those emotions can never be acted on. _"But it felt so right kissing Ron. He had so much passion and intensity in him. STOP!! He wasn't feeling that way you were. Since when has Ron felt anything more than a big brother complex towards me, I've given him hint after hint that I fancy him. All through first year I tried to impress Ron, with my knowledge of magic, which only annoyed him to no end. Ronald Weasley will never see me as nothing more than a friend. No matter how many kisses I steal from him."_

……

_Ginny was in a light snore, in the bed across from Hermione. She had been lying awake in bed for nearly three hours. However it wasn't the sleeping Weasley across from her that was keeping her up, it was her guilt for treating another Weasley so harshly. Hermione had arrived at The Burrow earlier that evening, and already she had estranged things between herself and Ron. _

_She felt the stinging of tears, thinking of how he was not looking at her all through dinner, instead he just kept his head downcast in shame. The only time Ron would look up from his plate was when he finished and left for bed. Though his mother would question him why he'd go to bed so early, Hermione knew the reason. She hated herself for treating him so unfairly, when all Ron was trying to do was comfort her. Hermione had even lied to him about why she was upset._

_Sure Hermione did miss her parents and she was worried about them being so vulnerable in their home against Voldemort . However they weren't the reason for why she was distraught. Hermione was upset because of Harry… and the kiss he gave when she agreed to go out with him. Hermione didn't want to hide the fact that she had gone to see Harry before going to the Burrow. If she told Ron about going to Harry's, she would have to tell him everything._

_So there she lay in bed, feeling immense guilt for lying to Ron. Ron the boy Hermione loved ever since she opened the door to their compartment asking about a toad named Trevor. She didn't necessarily feel like she was betraying Ron by agreeing to date Harry, because they were never together… no matter how much she wanted to be with Ron._

_Hermione looked to the clock on Ginny's dresser and it read 12:34 in the morning. She couldn't take the guilt anymore, no matter how late it was she had to apologize to Ron and maybe tell him the truth of what's ailing her. Hermione got out of bed and quietly left Ginny's room. The pajama clad girl made her way up the stairs to Ron's room. Once at the landing she saw that the door to his room was open. Hermione peered into the room to see Ron's bed was empty. She furrowed her brow in concern. "Where is he?" her mind asked. _

_Hermione crept down the stairs all the way to the first floor landing. She slowly wandered into the sitting room. Here she found Ron sleeping on the couch next to the fireplace. His head was resting on the crook of the couch, where the armrest meets the back support. Hermione calmly made her way to an empty spot on the couch, and carefully sat herself next to him. All thoughts of waking Ron up to apologize and explain everything to him, were put on the back burner._

_Hermione just sat and stared at the sleeping form in front of her. Taking in his features she could see he had been in deep sleep for over an hour. She then leaned forward inching her face to Ron's. Not knowing what else to do she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips to his. Tingles ran up her spine, she moved her mouth against his._

_Hermione had the intent to just give him a chaste kiss, but she couldn't help but continue kissing Ron once she started. He tasted of chocolate and mint. Hermione broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see Ron looking back at her. She shot up off of the couch while at the same time her mind was trying to come up with an explanation. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron began first. "Hermione don't let the spiders make you tap dance!" he said in frantic yet sleepy state._

"_I-I won't Ron." She sputtered out. Ron merely nodded then fell back to sleep. Hermione left him in the sitting room muttering to herself on what a stupid action she had just done._

………

Hermione then thought of Harry._ "What am I going to tell him?"_ Ever since she and Harry agreed to go out , Hermione never felt right about it. When she had accepted his proposition it was to get over Ron… and the fact that they'd never be together.

Hermione had always told herself she wouldn't hurt Harry no matter what. Yet here she was after one instance of cheating she was recalling the other. _"I'm a horrible person."_ Hermione started to sniffle, she knew a cry was coming, however this time she didn't want that. _"No! No more tears! I'm not an emotional wreck!"_

"Hermione?" a soft yet scratchy voice called out behind closed bed curtains. Hermione looked up at the bed next to hers, she had forgotten that Parvati Patil had stayed in sick today. _"So much for being alone."_ Her conscience chastised that thought immediately. _"It's not her fault for being in here, she is sick after all, even though the probable reason she's sick is because she was out at such an unconventional hour last night. I should know I was the first one in bed. Still, I could've found another place to sulk._ Hermione got up and pulled back the curtains on Parvati's bed. "I thought that was you I heard." said the twenty-four hour bed ridden girl.

"Hi Parvati, feeling any better?" Hermione croaked out, since it's the first time she's spoken out loud after she left the dungeons. She cleared her throat before speaking this time. "Um, could I get you anything?"

Parvati shook her head. "It's alright, Lav just left down to the kitchens to get me a bowl of soup. She told me happened with Ron in Snape's class." Hermione tensed up at her last comment._ "Lavender couldn't have been there when I kissed Ron!"_ Parvati continued unaware of Hermione's nervousness. "She was really worried about him after he got knocked into the wall headfirst." Relief swept over Hermione. Although it was the last thing she mentioned when she left Ron, Hermione forgot all about how he hit the wall and might be suffering a concussion right now. "Is he alright?"

Guilt overwhelmed Hermione, her best friend could be in a coma right now, and she wouldn't know. "Um.... I really don't know, Seamus took him to the Hospital Wing Professor Snape held me back to give me mine and Ron's detentions." Without further comment Hermione rushed out of the girl's dorm, she had to know if Ron was all right.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Seamus led Katie and Ron through the door to the Room of Requirement. In the room Dean was lounging on the middle couch with a hazy look on his face. He had just finished rolling himself what Seamus had earlier referred to as a 'joint'. Dean was just about to light the cannabis fag when Seamus shouted out "Oi prick! You and me have a little business to take care of."

The young lad on the couch looked completely taken aback but relented anyway. He placed the unlit, overstuffed joint on the table. As Dean headed towards the door, Seamus turned to Katie. "Same as last time I gather?" She nodded in retort. "Alright then, you and Weasley wait here. We'll be back in a few. The two of you could smoke that joint if you want." Seamus said pointing to the lone blunt on the table.

"I was about to smoke that!" Dean protested, and Seamus just rolled his eyes. As they left Ron could hear Seamus mutter to Dean about how he's been smoking since they decided early this morning to skive off classes today. Ron and Katie just stood in the now awkward silence.

"Um… Guess we just have a sit down?" Katie asked motioning to the couches. Ron nodded walking to the middle couch, while Katie took the couch to the right of the middle one. As Ron sat he looked at the joint, then nervously he swept his gaze to Katie. _"Why do I feel so nervous, I've got nothing to worry about, she smokes too… still I wouldn't think of Katie as on who smokes. Then again what do I know about Katie? What do I know about any girl that isn't Hermione or Ginny?"_

"So… ready for tryouts next week? I saw Ginny's name on the sign up sheet. She'll make chaser for sure." Katie said trying to lift the silence out of the room. Ron felt more nervous now than when he'd entered the room with her. He remembered last year when Angelina Johnson came down on Harry for missing tryouts because he had detentions with Umbridge . _"Katie's going to pummel me for sure… might as we get it out of the way."_

"Katie… I….uh I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to tryouts, Snape gave me detentions all next week." Ron said with an apologetic look. He then shut his eyes in anticipation of the verbal lashing he was sure to receive. But Katie didn't shout, nor did she jump of the couch to kill him. Ron opened his eyes to see her look crestfallen. "Katie, please don't cry, I'm really really sorry."

"I'm not going to cry!" she snapped. Ron cringed_ "Oh shit here it comes then."_ Katie looked at his face and sighed. "I'm not going hurt you either Ron. I'm just upset at the situation. I know that this is the crummy start to a crummy Quidditch season, because I'll be SHITE as captain!" She leaned forward resting her head against her palms, elbows on her knees. "When McGonagall asked if I wanted the spot I should have just rejected."

Ron moved over to where she's sitting and sat next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't beat yourself up, it's only the second week of school. I'm sure you'll make a brilliant captain."

"Oh please! I didn't really want it in the first place. The only reason I accepted the offer was to out do my brother." Katie exasperated. Ron just sat there, hand still resting on her shoulder. "You have a brother?" He asked, then immediately felt stupid for asking after Katie had just stated that she had. However she didn't seem to notice.

Katie nodded calmly "David, he's six years older than me, he was captain before Oliver. He's an all round athlete, not to mention he had top marks and got made Head Boy. I wasn't able to make Head Girl, that cow Cho Chang made it… I shouldn't even say that she earned it. The point is I took on this responsibility to get better attention from my Dad. Silly isn't it?'

"I don't think it's silly, in fact I could relate to that." Ron said with a smile.

Katie looked back to Ron and smiled. "I guess I don't have it as bad as you, huh?"

"Probably not but that doesn't mean it's not the same thing. I think all siblings go through it." He gave here shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You'll do great this year, trust me." He hoped that was the assurance she needed.

"Thanks Ron." She said as she clasped his hand on her shoulder and squeezed back. How ever Ron took this gesture as something else. His thoughts went back to potions class and what he did to Hermione. Ron withdrew his hand turned his gaze to floor. _"What's wrong with you Weasley! You're turning into a letch pawing girls left and right! JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!"_ Katie was searching Ron's face for what was wrong with him. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be touching you." He said getting a little red in the face.

"Ron if I had a problem with you touching me, I would have said something." Katie said in a gentle tone. "Besides, it's not like you made a grab for my chest." She joked hoping to lighten the mood. Ron went even redder than he already was. "It was a joke Ron. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not what you said. I- never mind." He said weakly.

"Maybe I could help you out." Katie said with a reassuring smile. Ron looked at her._ "What the hell? I could use a female point of view on this."_

"Okay but you might want to light that." He said pointing to the joint still lying untouched on the table. "It's a long story." as Katie used her lighter to start them of smoking, Ron proceeded to tell her everything that has happened since yesterday.


End file.
